School Haze
School Haze is a fan episode. Starring Roles *Lammy *Mr. Pickles Featuring Roles *Sniffles *Lumpy *Nutty *Giggles *Cuddles *Toothy Appearances *The Mole Plot Lammy is seen at her home packing a lunchbox. While Lammy goes to her fridge to grab a drink Mr Pickles jumps into her lunchbox. Lammy hears Mr Pickles get into the lunchbox but when she looks around she doesn't see anything so she hrugs and proceeds to grab a pudding cup from the fridge which she then tosses into her lunchbox. Later at the bus stop Lammy waits for the bus along with Toothy and Cuddles. Cuddles gets bored and decides to mess with Lammy. Cuddles pulls out a straw and some paper which he chews up and spits a Lammy who get annoyed. Mr Pickles sees this and jumps from the lunchbox. Mr Pickles then spots two rusty screws laying on the ground and he picks them. Soon the bus arrives and Lammy enters followed by Toothy but Cuddles doesnt move and the bus driver doesn't notice him so he drives off. As soon as the bus is gone Cuddles falls forward with the screws sticking into his spine. Later at the school Lammy, Giggles, Sniffles, Toothy and Nutty sit in a classroom looking bored while Lumpy solves a math problem on the board (incorectly I might add). Sniffles is taking notes when his pencil breaks so he pulls out a hand sharpener and begins to sharpen his pencil. Lammy meanwhile begins to doze off when she spots Mr, Pickles standing on the back of Sniffles chair, She looks around to see if anyone else has noticed but they're all asleep. Lammy looks at Mr Pickles and shakes her head no but Mr Pickles pulls out a screwdriver and begins to unscrew the screws in Sniffles chair. Soon al the screws are gone and Sniffles falls back screaming which wakes everyone up just intime to see him get stbbed in the eye by his pencil. Everyone freaks out and runs to the exit only to find it locked. Lammy looks around for Mr Pickles and and spots him holding a key behind Toothy. Lammy dives at into Toothy just as Mr Pickles goes to stab him but unfortanly Toothy gets knocked into a cup of sharpened pencils which kill him. Everyone now looks at Lammy angerly while Lammy watches in horror as Mr Pickles sets a bunch of papers in front of a fan. Lammy screams just as the fan turns on and the papers slices up Nutty, Lumpy and Giggles. The episode ends with the door opening and The Mole dressed as a janitor holding a keyring. Just as the iris closes Mr, Pickles appears behind him. Moral "A lesson taught is a lesson learned." Deaths *Cuddles is stabbed by screws. *Sniffles is impaled by his pencil. *Toothy is impaled on multiple pencils. *Giggles, Nutty, and Lumpy are sliced up by papers. *The Mole is killed by Mr. Pickles (not seen). Trivia *This one of the few fanon episodes that has only canon characters. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 22 Episodes Category:Articles in need of images